Il tributo
by I'm Nova
Summary: Luce si sacrificherà per salvare Sephiro? Lantis glielo permetterà? Ok, non sono brava con i riassunti... R&R,per favore. La mia primissima storia se sbaglio compatitemi. Leggermente lime. LucexLantis. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono miei. Sono delle Clamp. Io mi diverto solo a _giocare _con loro.

Il tributo

Luce si era svegliata tra le braccia di Lantis, nella nuova Sephiro che lei aveva desiderato. La nuova, splendida Sephiro, costruita con l'apporto di tutti. Eppure quella mattina c'era un'ombra nel suo cuore. Doveva andare da Clef. E quando le aveva chiesto di venire lui era così maledettamente serio che le probabilità di essere stata invitata per un tè erano molto scarse. Aveva baciato il suo amore addormentato e si era preparata per uscire. Clef l'aveva accolta con una faccia ancora più grave dell'ultima volta. Era rimasto qualche attimo in silenzio, poi le aveva chiesto: "Luce…tu daresti la tua vita per Sephiro?". Una domanda che l'aveva spaventata. "Perché…?" "Ti prego Luce adesso rispondimi e basta…sinceramente. Tu daresti la tua vita per Sephiro?" Che cos'era Sephiro? Era Rafaga, Ascot, Ferio, Presea, Clef…Lantis. Aveva ritrovato tutta la sua forza. "Sì, Clef. Sì, lo farei." "Allora lascia che ti spieghi." Clef aveva sospirato. "Sephiro è assoggettata a un…tributo. Ogni ventimila anni, una qualche specie di demone giunge fin qui e…divora il pilastro. Dopodiché se ne torna da dove è venuto e lascia in pace il pianeta per i prossimi ventimila anni." Niente male come sfortuna essere capitata proprio in questo periodo, pensò Luce. Ma disse: "E come cavaliere magico devo…eliminare questa cosa, giusto?Anche a costo della vita…" Ma perché non è stato fatto prima? "Non proprio." Queste parole le gelarono il sangue. "Vedi, il demone si nutre dell'energia del cuore del pilastro, il quale per proteggere Sephiro è sempre stato pronto al sacrificio...e per quel che ne so io, i cavalieri magici sono troppo deboli per fare qualsiasi cosa, in questo caso." "Ma adesso…" Luce cominciava a capire…e aveva paura. "Adesso non abbiamo un pilastro. Quello che temo è che il demone per nutrirsi scelga di divorare l'intero pianeta." "No!" Luce aveva gridato. "Perciò, vedi, semplicemente abbiamo bisogno di un pilastro…che sia disposto a sacrificarsi per Sephiro." "Io sono il pilastro…" aveva mormorato lei. "Sei la cosa più vicina a un pilastro di cui disponiamo in questo momento" aveva confermato Clef. "E quando dovrebbe arrivare questo demone?" Quanto mi resta? Dio…quanto mi resta? "Domani." "Domani? Clef… cosa sarebbe successo se io avessi detto no?" "Saremmo morti, immagino…Ma ti giuro che è la verità, Luce, io ci ho quasi sperato in quel no. Non è giusto che tocchi sempre a te…" "Ma è così. Non possiamo farci niente."

Era tornata a casa correndo. Si era gettata tra le braccia di Lantis. Ed era scoppiata a piangere. "Che c'è, amore mio?" Lui non sopportava di vederla così. Gli faceva troppo male. Lei lo stringeva, tremando. E aveva detto: "Sto per perderti." "Non dire sciocchezze!" aveva esclamato lui. Lei aveva raccontato tutto, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. Era stata una lunga storia. Lui non voleva crederci. "Non è possibile!" Non poteva essere vero. Luce non era pilastro…non più. Lui l'amava, aveva potuto amarla. Questo non significava che lei non era nulla? Perché adesso volevano addossarle di nuovo quel compito? Perché volevano _strappargliela_? Clef… Alla fine, tutto quello che aveva trovato da dire era: "Non puoi farlo." Non puoi…non posso perderti. "Anche se significasse la fine di Sephiro?" Luce era… confusa. "Sì." Lui restava il fratello di Zagato. E non aveva mai capito suo fratello come in quel momento, "Non è giusto. Tu non sei più il pilastro. E io non permetterò che tu faccia una follia come questa. Non te lo permetterò, mi hai sentito? Perché ti amo." Non posso vivere senza di te. Non puoi chiedermi questo. "Non posso fare altro." Luce continuava a piangere. "Non posso lasciare che Sephiro venga distrutto." Era questo che aveva detto Emeraude convocando i cavalieri magici? E poi lei aveva detto: "Ti perderò, domani. Ma se davvero mi ami, amami stasera. Un'ultima volta…". E lui l'aveva amata. Con tutta la disperazione che aveva in cuore, che entrambi avevano in cuore. Ancora e ancora e ancora, senza sosta, con quelle parole che risuonavano dentro di loro: "L'ultima volta". Alla fine Luce si era addormentata tra le sue braccia. Era quasi l'alba. Quell'alba che doveva portargliela via. Non poteva permetterlo. Non poteva lasciare che morisse. Ma che cosa poteva fare? Portarla via…via dal pianeta. Prima che si svegliasse. Lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Lasciare che tutto venisse distrutto, pur di non perderla. No… non poteva farlo. Luce non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato, questo lo sapeva. Ma se fosse rimasta sarebbe morta. Non poteva arrendersi a questo. Doveva esserci una soluzione. Una soluzione che lui non aveva ancora visto…All'improvviso, una possibilità. Avrebbe potuto non funzionare, ma doveva almeno tentare. Le aveva dato un bacio. L'ultimo bacio. Era l'alba.

R&R, grazie. Criticate pure so di meritarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rayearth non è mio. È delle Clamp, le quattro dee giapponesi (la Apapa ammette francamente di aver creato il mondo).

NdA: Molto tempo è passato da quando ho mandato il primo capitolo, lo so. Sinceramente, speravo in almeno un commento. Nessuno, invece…a quanto pare, la storia non interessa nessuno. Ma non ho avuto neanche flame, il che è incoraggiante. Poiché chi tace acconsente, ecco il secondo capitolo di….questa cosa.

Lantis era andato da Clef. "Lei dov'è?" "Sta dormendo." "È crudele, ma farai meglio a svegliarla. Il demone è arrivato." Non appariva un vero demone, era come una montagna che s'innalzava all'improvviso nel cielo di Sephiro. "Clef…lei non lo farà." "Aveva detto…" Clef era interdetto. Lantis lo aveva interrotto: "Quella cosa…può avere me, se vuole." E Clef aveva saputo che Luce non ne sapeva niente. Che era ancora pronta a farlo. Soltanto, ora era così stanca… "Tu non sei il pilastro." Clef era severo. "Tecnicamente, neanche Luce lo è. Non più. Sephiro non ha più un pilastro, Clef, o te lo sei scordato?" Lantis era duro. "Lo so, ma…" "Bene, se nessuno lo è più, vuol dire che possono esserlo tutti. Perfino io." "Lei resta la più forte." "Lei non è qui. Perché credi che si siano sacrificati, gli altri pilastri? Per amore…amore di Sephiro, amore di lei, cosa cambia? Questo mi darà la forza, Clef. Tutta la forza sufficiente a sfamare…quella cosa." E se anche così non fosse, non la perderò. Non sarò _io_ a perderla. Lantis era veramente forte. Clef se ne era reso conto d'improvviso. Poteva lasciarlo tentare? Poteva permetterglielo? "Se sei deciso…vai. Vedi quel cunicolo, che s'inoltra nel ventre della montagna? Alla fine…". Lantis aveva semplicemente annuito. "Dille che l'amo…" ed era andato incontro al suo destino.

Luce si era svegliata all'improvviso. Era giorno. Era_ il_ giorno. E il suo letto era vuoto. Lantis non era lì, a guardarla un'ultima volta. A darle la forza di fare quello che doveva fare. Lantis…Luce scoppiò a piangere di nuovo. Si può sapere _dov'_era, maledizione? All'improvviso, un brivido dentro al suo cuore. Un dolore. Non poteva…non poteva aver fatto…lei era il pilastro. Lei! Nessun altro avrebbe potuto. O sì? Aveva cominciato a correre, il cuore in tumulto. Fa che non sia…Dio, fa che non sia… Non può averlo fatto. Non può avermi lasciata _sola_. E tu, che cosa volevi fare? Una voce dentro di lei. Io volevo salvare Sephiro! Le sue lacrime, quelle lacrime che da ieri non volevano smettere di sgorgare. Lantis non è così ambizioso. Tutto quello che vuole…è salvare te. "Non ti permetterò di farlo." La voce di lui dentro il suo cuore. Quel cuore che continuava a dolerle così tanto. E correva… Doveva arrivare da Clef. Doveva affrontare quel demone. Doveva…fermarlo. Fermare Lantis, se era ancora in tempo. Doveva essere in tempo. Non poteva averlo perso. Non poteva. Lantis…no!

Lantis si era inoltrato. Quel luogo era oscuro. Quel luogo era crudele. Quel luogo lo respingeva. La voce del demone nella sua mente. "Dov'è il pilastro? Tu non sei il pilastro. Tu sei debole. E io ho fame." "Spiacente per te, ma sono cambiate un po' di cose negli ultimi ventimila anni. E io sono tutto quello che avrai." Le rocce che azzannavano Lantis. Facendolo sanguinare. Lui che continuava ad avanzare. Alla fine, aveva detto Clef. E lui alla fine sarebbe arrivato. Alla fine di quel cunicolo. Alla fine della sua vita. Ma avrebbe protetto Sephiro. Avrebbe protetto lei. Lei… una voce, all'improvviso. Un grido, un lamento. "Lantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Lei era lì. Era davanti a quella montagna. E lo stava richiamando indietro. Tutto il suo amore lo stava richiamando indietro. Lantis stava scivolando. Di nuovo la voce del demone: "Eccola, la forza di cui ho bisogno!" "Tu non avrai lei!" Lantis aveva gridato. "E non avrai Sephiro! Tu non avrai…altro…che me." Lantis che artigliava la roccia, lottando per non cedere. "Lantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"Era così difficile sentire tutto il dolore nella voce di lei e andare avanti, lasciarsela alle spalle. Ma Lantis sapeva che se fosse tornato indietro sarebbe stata lei, poi, a inoltrarsi per quel sentiero. Che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarla. E andava avanti. Le rocce che continuavano a ferirlo, a schiacciarlo. A torturarlo. E la voce del demone… "Non sei abbastanza. È di lei che ho bisogno. Torna indietro!" "Tu non puoi averla! Mi hai sentito? Non puoi averla…" Il dolore. Tutto quell'accecante dolore. E ancora di nuovo: "Lantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!". È perché ti amo che non posso tornare da te. Non lo capisci? Non posso lasciare che tu affronti tutto questo. Io andrò fino in fondo. Devo riuscire ad essere più forte. Più forte di tutto il tuo amore. Più forte di te. Allora riuscirò finalmente a saziarlo. Sarà finita. Invece era crollato in ginocchio. E si era sentito riportare indietro. Lei era la più forte. Clef lo aveva detto. Il demone lo diceva. Ma lui non poteva permetterselo. Non poteva cedere. Luce…basta. Per pietà, Luce, basta. Lasciami fare quello che devo. Lasciami proteggerti. Come puoi volere che io torni indietro…per perderti? Non posso perderti. Non posso perderti perché ti amo. Era riuscito a rialzarsi. E aveva ricominciato ad andare avanti. Le rocce lo avevano morso di nuovo. Lantis aveva dimenticato il dolore. E continuato a proseguire. Per salvare lei.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I personaggi sono delle Clamp, proprio come me…perché io sono Nova e finalmente posso raggiungere i miei obiettivi. Ora, la fine della storia…

Luce era senza fiato dopo tutto quel gridare. Si era aggrappata a Clef. Aveva tanto bisogno di un sostegno. "Tu credi che sia…" gli aveva bisbigliato. "E tu?" "No. Non ancora. Non è ancora morto. Io lo so. Ma allora perché non torna da me? Ho bisogno di lui. Non posso perderlo. Perché non torna indietro?" "Se lui tornasse, cosa faresti?" Luce era arrossita. "Io…lo bacerei, e lo terrei stretto, e lo guarderei in quei suoi occhi così cari per…" lei si era interrotta. "Per l'ultima volta?" Luce aveva annuito. "Ti sacrificheresti per Sephiro." Lei aveva annuito di nuovo. Clef aveva sospirato. "Detto in altre parole, non puoi perderlo, ma gli stai chiedendo di perderti." E lui lo sa, pensò Luce, sorpresa. "È diverso. Io sono il pilastro." "Tecnicamente parlando, Sephiro non ha più un pilastro, Lantis ha ragione. Io mi sono rivolto a te…perché eri la più forte. Un cuore tanto forte da saziare…beh, lo sai. Questo era quello che pensavo. Ma forse mi sbagliavo." "Tu lo hai lasciato andare. Come hai potuto?" "Come volevi che lo fermassi? Pensavi davvero che sarebbe rimasto a guardarti morire senza fare niente?" "No…" Di nuovo, la risposta era così semplice. Non avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi. Questo gli aveva permesso di fare quella pazzia.

E all'improvviso: "Io vado, Clef." "Luce!" "Avrei dovuto imboccare quel sentiero molto tempo fa. Non so cosa mi ha trattenuto sino ad ora. Volevo vederlo…fuori. Volevo che lui fosse al sicuro. Almeno lui. Ma non uscirà. Oh, Clef, non uscirà!" Aveva ricominciato a piangere. "Se lui non viene da me, devo essere io ad andare da lui. È naturale, non vedi? Non posso lasciarlo là dentro da solo. Non posso lasciarlo _morire _là dentro. Sembra un posto così…così…" aveva avuto un brivido. "Hai ragione, vedi, quando dici che non posso chiedergli di perdermi. Ma neanche lui può chiedermelo. Neanche lui. Non è giusto. Noi dobbiamo restare uniti. È per questo che ha imboccato quel sentiero. Perché sapeva che io l'avrei percorso. Io avevo paura, Clef, avevo così tanta paura…Lantis lo sapeva. Lo sentiva. Non ha lasciato che andassi da sola. Adesso non posso più avere paura. Perché non importa quale demone, quale mostro ci sia alla fine di quel sentiero. C'è Lantis ad aspettarmi laggiù. Io vado, Clef. Forse è questo che doveva succedere. Non c'è più un pilastro…perciò un solo sacrificio non basta più. In due riusciremo a saziarlo…forse. Se non sarà così, se Sephiro sarà distrutto perché, quel giorno, io non volli essere pilastro…perdonami." Si era avviata.

Lei sta arrivando. Se ne erano resi conto insieme, Lantis e il demone. La disperazione di Lantis. "No! Luce…no! Ferma! Tu non sai…" aveva gridato. Tu non sai quale tortura ci sia in agguato qui dentro. "Tu non l'avrai!" aveva detto al demone. E si era messo a correre, verso quel fondo in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarlo. Era corso all'attacco, lasciando una scia di sangue sulla sua strada. Il demone aveva sussultato. "Tu…sei…forte." Lantis lo sentiva nutrirsi di lui ora, lo sentiva assorbire la sua energia vitale, ogni passo di più. Continuava a correre. Doveva raggiungerlo. Doveva fermarlo. Prima che divorasse anche Luce, doveva fermarlo. Non poteva lasciare che lei… Fino a che non era arrivato in fondo. Non c'era niente da combattere. Non c'era nessuno. E lui stava morendo. "Proprio un buon pasto. Non me l'aspettavo" aveva detto il demone. "La risparmierai?" "Perché è sempre questo che vi preoccupa? Certo che la risparmierò. Risparmierò tutto il resto. Come ho sempre fatto." Luce era arrivata a un passo dall'entrata del cunicolo, quando questo si era chiuso. La montagna si stava sollevando, abbandonando Sephiro. Per i prossimi ventimila anni. "Lantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Lui l'aveva sentita. Ed era riuscito ad entrare in contatto telepatico con lei. Un'ultima volta. "Addio, amore mio." Lei era crollata a terra, singhiozzando. "Lui è…è…Non è giusto! Oh, Lantis, non è giusto! Come hai potuto lasciarmi sola? Come hai potuto lasciarmi qui? Questo non è il mio posto. Il mio posto è con te! Con te! Dovunque tu sia! Vivo…o morto…" Si era rivolta a Clef: "Perché…perché quella cosa non ha preso anche me? Sono io il pilastro. Ero io…" "Non ha niente a che fare con il pilastro…Lantis l'aveva capito. Tutti i pilastri si sono sacrificati per Sephiro…perché fosse risparmiato. Per amore di Sephiro, che era l'unico amore loro consentito. E lui…" Clef si era interrotto. "Lui, per me. Per amor mio. Per proteggermi da quello che pareva essere il destino. Lantis…Oh, Clef, come posso vivere senza di lui?" "Luce…" Che cosa poteva dirle? "Lantis…Lantis…portami con te. Lantis…" continuava a ripetere lei. Clef l'aveva vista chiudere gli occhi. Era svenuta? Forse era un bene che non fosse più presente al suo dolore. Ma… era più che questo. Lo aveva seguito, dovunque fosse. Il cuore le si era spezzato. Come poteva vivere senza di lui? Non poteva. Questo era tutto. ″Noi dobbiamo restare uniti″…


End file.
